Love Of A Lifetime
by ASingleBreath
Summary: Emily anderson first met Wade Wilson when she was 6 years old. He saved her life. Little did she know, he would one day need her to save his.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! Welcome to my new fic. I got the idea for this when I watched The Time Travlers Wife with my mom the other day. I had just watched X-Men Origins before that so of course my crazy imagination decided to sort of combind the two in my own way.**

**Big shout out goes to my lovely beta KibaCanLickMe. You're an angel.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except my own oc's and the plot. The rest belongs to marvel. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. **

**Warning: This fic is rated M, so if you don't know what that means you probably shouldn't be reading this. **

I first met Wade Wilson when I was 6 years old. He saved my life. Little did I know, he would one day need me to save his.

**Love of a Life Time**

It was about 6 o'clock in Harrison city. The sun was filtering the last of its rays through the sky setting it ablaze with all of its glory. However, this was all going unnoticed by a small sickly looking girl sitting on the back steps of a crumbling and run down elementary school. Her medium length black hair hung in uncombed curls around her face, and her serious bright blue eyes looked out into the street before her, searching for a familiar face.

**Emily's POV**

Emily looked out onto the street, wondering when her mother would be there to get her. She was often late to pick her up after school, and was probably back at home drinking. Most days it seemed like that was all she did. That and cry. It was a monotonous cycle, and a never ending sequence of crying and drinking.

To Emily this was just the way life was. Her mother wasn't violent towards her. In fact, her mother was very caring and affectionate towards her. She knew that her mother loved her very much; she would always tell her so.

"You're the only good thing in my life. Everything else was a mistake... but not you baby, Mommy loves you..."

This was usually said through slurred speech followed by tears and more drinking, but she knew that her mother meant it.

The last few rays of sunlight were shining through the clouds, and her mother still hadn't shown up. Emily knew though that it wasn't her mother's fault, she was just forgetful. Like when she would forget to pay the rent on the apartment. But the landlord didn't seem to mind. Her mother would just go over to his apartment and stay there for a few hours, then come home and tell her not to worry, that it had been taken care of, and then she would go to her room and cry for awhile.

Now it was dark and her mother was still nowhere to be found. Emily was starting to get nervous; her mother had never been this late before. She thought about walking home, but she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Her mother had always told her that she shouldn't be outside at night by herself, that in the dark the city was a totally different place, and bad people would try and hurt her.

Emily decided that she could no longer wait for her. She picked up her backpack, and started walking in the direction of her house.

_'Mommy probably just fell asleep', _she thought to herself.

Her mother tended to do that after a few bottles of beer. Emily looked around the street she was walking on and noticed the few street lamps it had were flickering ominously and casting an eerie glow on the pavement. Emily tried not to think about it and felt her stomach grumble angrily. There hadn't been any food at her house for the past few days, and she didn't have any money to pay for lunch at school either. Her mother didn't have a lot of money, and what little she did bring home went toward her alcohol. Emily didn't like to remind her that they had no food, or that she was hungry, it made her feel selfish, and it would only make her mother cry more.

The sound of her shoes and the grumbling of her stomach were the only things she could hear. The silence was making her jumpy and nervous. She decided to keep herself distracted by counting in her head.

When she got up to 49 she heard the sound of someone walking behind her. She could tell that it was a man by the way his shoes sounded as he walked heavily behind her.

The man's footsteps were growing louder and nearer with each passing second. The backpack on her thin shoulders felt far too heavy and her hands couldn't stop shaking. She tried not to look back at the man following her, and she tried to keep counting, _'50, 51, 52, 53...'_ Her heart was beating too fast, and her thin body was trembling as she tried to stay calm.

She decided to run, but before she could get very far the man reached out grabbing a fist full of her hair and dragging her into an alley. He threw her roughly on the ground and pulled off her backpack; tearing one of the straps. Emily felt tears rising in her eyes. It was one of the few nice things she owned, even if it was second hand, her mother had given it to her for her birthday.

Emily looked up at the man who was doing this. He looked older than the landlord, and smelled just as bad. He had long dirty hair, and a scary looking smile on his face. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could he clamped one of his dirty hands over her mouth. He leaned down close and whispered in a scratchy voice, "Scream, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." He pulled a knife from his pocket and flipped it open. He moved the blade down to her throat and scanned his eyes across her small form while licking his lips.

Tears ran down her face. She didn't know what to do.

_'Why couldn't Mommy have picked me up in time? Why is he doing this?'_

He started lifting her dress slowly, pulling it up past her underwear. Panicked, Emily started kicking and flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to get away. Frowning at her, the man raised his arm to back hand her across the face.

Emily's vision blurred slightly and her face burned, she stopped struggling and started bawling harder. She looked at him, and he had that sick smile still plastered on his face, as if her crying made this all the more entertaining for him. Now he was touching her panties and Emily's body was shaking so hard that it looked like she was having convulsions. Her heart was beating so fast and loud, that it was the only thing she could hear. He used the knife to cut the sides of her panties, and his breathing grew heavier. He began unbuckling his belt and she looked up at the sky, trying to focus on the stars; not wanting to see what he was going to do next.

"Someone help me." she whimpered. "Somebody."

"What the hell!" the man screamed.

Emily looked back at him, to see him being lifted off of her. He was thrown against the alley wall by a tall muscular man, who proceeded to get on top of him and start punching him in the face.

The muscular man hit her assailant over and over again until he was no longer moving. Emily slowly started to scoot away from them, her lower body scraping against the ground. He heard her moving and looked back towards her.

Her heart started to beat furiously in her chest at the sight of him. His hands were covered in blood. She couldn't see the other man's face, but there was a large puddle of blood on the ground near his head.

The man looked at the horrified expression on her face and then back at his hands. Cussing angrily he looked around for something to wipe his hands on. Finding nothing he could use, he wiped his hands on the dead man's shirt. He then stood up and started walking towards her.

Emily let out something between a sob and a scream. He stopped, and crouched down to her level.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly, "Are you okay?"

Emily sniffled and wiped some of the tears from her face. "Yeah," she replied.

He smiled "Okay sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Emily Anderson. What's yours?"

"Its Wade. Wade Wilson."

**Wade's POV**

"Where the fuck are those assholes." Wade muttered angrily to himself. So what if he was a pain in the ass sometimes. That didn't mean they had to ditch him, AND leave him with the tab! He walked around the city for a few hours wondering where they had gone. _'They probably went looking for some hookers or something. Lord knows I need a fuck.' _

Wade continued walking until he reached the shadier part of the city. He could hear the sounds of hookers with their clients in the alleyways, and there were drunks and homeless people lying about the sides of the street.

He wandered around trying to figure out where his friends had all gotten off to, when he heard a sound that didn't seem to fit in with his current setting; a little girl crying.

Wade stealthily walked to the alley where the cries were coming from. When he reached the passageway he felt his blood boil at the sight in front of him. There was some filthy drunk on top of a little girl who was flailing about and crying pitifully. Her light blue eyes were full of tears and her little dress was pushed up revealing the lower half of her body. But worst of all, the asshole had already cut off her underwear and was unbuckling his pants.

Wade ran towards him and pulled him off the girl; throwing him into the alley wall. The man hit the wall with a sickening crack and Wade jumped on top of him, pounding his face in. _'Bastard's lucky I don't have my swords with me, or I'd fucking castrate him. Oh well punching him to death will have to do.' _

Once the man was no longer moving, or breathing for that matter, Wade looked back at the little girl. Her eyes were filled with terror as she stared at his bloodstained hands.

"Fuck." Wade looked around for something to wipe the blood off of his hands, when he couldn't find anything, he wiped his hands on the dead man's already filthy shirt. Standing up he walked towards her when she let out a scream. _'Shit how do I calm her down?' _Crouching down to her level, Wade tried to calm her down.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" He asked in a soothing voice.

She sniffled and wiped at her face mumbling a choked "Yeah."

He gave her a soft smile to show her that he meant no harm. "Okay sweetheart, what's your name?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes, " Emily Anderson." she said softly, "What's yours?"

He thought about giving her one of his many aliases, but decided against it. It wasn't like he was ever going to see her again after tonight.

"It's Wade. Wade Wilson." He stood up and reached his hand out towards her. She flinched back and her eyes started to water again. _'Damn, poor kids bound to have issues now.'_ "Don't worry princess, I'm here to help. Like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She looked up at him warily and grabbed one of his massive hands with both of her little ones. She pulled her dress down and mumbled something, which caused a few tears to streak down her face.

Wade frowned, "What's wrong princess?"

She mumbled incoherently again, with even more tears falling down her face.

"What is it?" he asked again softly.

"He tore my backpack, and, and he cut my panties, and when he pushed me on the ground I hit my head." She started bawling again and looked about as miserable as a little girl could possibly be. Wade reached down and picked her up effortlessly cradling her against his chest.

"Hey, its alright. We can fix it, we can fix it. Please stop crying." He begged. He wished Jimmy or Chris were here; they were emotional and shit. They could probably figure out how to calm her down. After patting her back awkwardly for a few minutes, she finally started to calm down a bit. How the hell was he going to fix this?

Well first things first. He had to do something about her clothes, her dress was torn, and the whole lack of underwear thing was freaking him out.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're gonna buy you some new clothes and a new backpack, okay? How does that sound princess?" Wade said with a smile. Little girls liked new things right? He definitely had enough money to buy her whatever she wanted.

"But, but, I don't have any money." she whimpered.

_'Oh Lord, again with the tears.' _

"Hey princess it's okay, I have money. You don't have to worry about anything." With her still clinging to him, Wade bent down to pick up her backpack and walked out of the alley. He knew he had seen a Wal-mart nearby so he figured he could find it again and buy her whatever she needed.

"Um, so what size do you wear." This clothes shopping thing was turning out to be a little harder than Wade had anticipated. There were so many things she needed it was ridiculous, her dress was hanging on by a thread, her shoes were falling apart, and she was just generally unkempt. Wade wondered what the hell was up with her parents not taking proper care of her.

_'Oh shit, her parents!' _

"Hey princess, why were you out so late by yourself. Don't you think your Daddy and Mommy are worried about you?" he asked.

"I don't have a Daddy. And Mommy probably forgot to come get me from school. She forgets sometimes, but she usually comes. But it got dark, so I didn't want to wait anymore. Mommy's probably at work right now." she answered.

_'What the hell kind of mother forgets her own kid?' _"Princess, where does your Mommy work?" He asked. After they were done here he could take her to her mom and explain what happened. Then he could find his teammates and leave this crappy city.

"I don't know what Mommy does. She leaves when it's time for me to go to sleep. But she wears lots of sparkly clothes, and pretty make-up, and tall pointy shoes," she said with a smile.

_'Oh hell, her Mom's a hooker.'_

"Okay, well then I'll just take you home, when we're done, okay?" Wade picked out a few simple dresses in different colors, and some plain white tennis shoes that looked like they would last her a while. They walked to the backpack section and Wade grabbed a pink sparkly backpack similar to her torn one.

Now time for the tricky part. Underwear. _'How the hell am I going to do this?'_ They walked over to the underwear section and went to the little girl aisle.

_'Okay, you're not a perv, you're just looking for underwear for a little girl. Damn that sounds so wrong.'_

"Um, princess, you're going to have to help me out here."

She looked at the different packages for a while and picked out some pink ones with bows.

"Are you sure they'll fit?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded her head, and that was good enough for him. Wade put it in the basket with the rest of the stuff and they walked to the checkout counter.

Suddenly, Emily stopped. Her eyes were filled with what could only be described as pure want. Wade turned to see what she was looking at with such longing. The toy section; more specifically, the stuffed animals. She looked at him then back at the toys, but then started walking to the check out again.

_'Damn it why did she have to do that kicked puppy look all the time?'_

"Princess, do you want a toy?" he asked sincerely. She looked up at him with absolute surprise.

"Really? I can have one?" she exclaimed.

Hell, he would buy her the whole damn store if she would continue to give him that look of pure adoration. Wade couldn't think of a time where anyone had ever looked at him like that. He pulled her over to the stuffed animals so she could pick one out.

She looked like she was intimidated by all of the choices; this was probably going to take a while.

"Well, which one?" Wade asked. She looked at him for a moment then back at the animals.

"Mr. Wilson, what's your favorite animal?"

"What?" Wade said stupidly.

"What's your favorite animal?" she asked again.

'_Well the hell if I know.' _

"Um, I don't know. A bunny?" he answered.

She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, then burst into a fit of laughter and giggles. The sound of her laughter was so pure and musical, he could listen to it all day.

Reaching over to one of the shelves she picked out a fluffy pink and white bunny; holding it to her chest she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _'What was with this girl and crying all the time?'_

"What?" he asked.

"No one's ever gotten me a present before." she said with a watery smile. '_This kid's going to be the death of me.'_ Wade bent down and gently wiped the tears from her face with his shirt.

"No more crying okay?" She looked up at him and nodded. They walked to the checkout counter and paid for the stuff.

Now that it was all paid for, it was time to get her dressed in her new clothes. Thankfully the store had a family restroom, since he didn't want to take her into the men's room and risk her getting totally freaked out again. Once inside the restroom he bent down to her level so he could get her full attention.

"Emily, you need to get dressed in your new clothes, but I can't see okay? Grown men can't see little girls without their clothes, only doctors and your mom understand? So I'm going to turn around and you tell me when you're done okay?"

"Okay." She replied with a blush.

Wade turned around and waited quietly for her to finish getting dressed. He felt her pulling on the back of his shirt and he turned around, he was about to tell her how nice she looked with her new clothes on when her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Sounds like you're hungry princess." Wade said with a laugh. Emily blushed and nodded her head. Laughing, Wade bent down and gathered all of her things into her new backpack, with the exception of her bunny which she still had clutched in her arms.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

She answered him with just a shrug. Wade was hungry as fuck, and didn't want to have to wait too long for food.

"How about McDonalds?" She looked up at him with her big smile and nodded her head up and down vigorously. He laughed, "McDonalds it is."

As they walked out of the Wal-mart Emily shyly gabbed Wade's hand. Wade looked down at her with surprise, and smiled. He couldn't help it that she was just so damn cute. They walked hand in hand into the night.

**AN: Please leave a reweiw, let me know what you liked, didn't like. I can't fix these problems unless you tell me. **

**Reviews=Love=faster update**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I so sorry for the wait, I lent my flash drive to my little sister and she lost it. It took me a while to rewrite all of this, and without my older sis (she moved out) It's been hard for me to adjust to being the oldest and find time to write (I have 6 younger siblings)**

**Thank you so much to all who favorite, review and alerted to my fic! I really wasn't expecting it :) Big shout outs to: ForeverRising, Tainted Silver Rose, Amy Suzi G, Faith, I LOVE THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH, Billie, Corbsxx, Amy Melda, Riddlemione, DarknessinShadows, Luneara Eclipse. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**I also wanna give a big thanks to Riddlemione who made me an awesome polyvore set, here's the link**

**.com/love_life_time/set?id=20772607#**

**This chapter has not been beta-ed so please bear with me**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except my own oc's and the plot. The rest belongs to marvel. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. **

**Warning: This fic is rated M, so if you don't know what that means you probably shouldn't be reading this. **

**Chapter Two**

**Emily's POV**

Emily looked out onto the street she was walking on with Mr. Wilson. She liked that he was willing to hold her hand; his large warm hand completely covered hers and made her feel safe. She stared up at him as they made their way down the crowed sidewalk; he had to be one of the tallest people she had ever met.

Every once in a while, Mr. Wilson would look down at her with a kind smile on his face. She had never felt safer with anyone in her life, not even her own mother made her feel this protected. As they neared the McDonalds, her mouth started watering at the thought of the delicious food inside. She had eaten there once with her mommy on her birthday last year, and not only was the food delicious, but she had also gotten a toy with her meal!

As they walked through the doors, the intoxicating smell of the food almost made her want to pass out. Her stomach gurgled louder than ever and she felt like she would fall over if she didn't get any food soon.

"Hold on there, princess. We'll get something to eat in a second. Why don't you find a seat and I'll get you a kids meal."

She nodded, and walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. Her feet dangled off the side of the chair, making her look smaller than she actually was. She felt faint from lack of food, and laid her head down on the sticky tabletop. Her tummy was growling like there was no tomorrow, and was clenching painfully. It hurt so bad that she hadn't even noticed that Mr. Wilson had finished ordering their food.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" he asked.

She felt so sick she couldn't answer him right away. The smell of the food was making her feel like if she didn't get something in her system she would collapse. Mr. Wilson looked like he was starting to panic.

"I'm fine Mr. Wilson, I'm just really hungry." She said softly.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked worryingly.

"Umm. I don't know. A few days ago."

"What!" he yelled suddenly, causing the few people in the restaurant to look over at them in surprise. He looked back at the few who were staring and cast them looks that clearly said 'Fuck off or I will end you.'

"What do you mean a few days ago?" he asked her furiously. Emily started to feel scared again. The look on his face was the same as when he was punching the scary man.

She looked up at him and softly stuttered out "There wasn't any food at home, and mommy didn't give me any money to buy lunch. But it's not her fault! She didn't have any money to give me, and she hasn't been feeling so good."

**Wade's POV**

A week.

A whole fucking week.

Her fucking mother forgot to feed her own freaking daughter for a week.

What the hell kind of life did this little girl have to endure? He had heard of people with fucking tragic childhoods but this was fucked up.

"Your mother didn't feed you for a week." He said with a quiet rage that made her eye's tear up.

"But it's not mommy's fault! She just forgets just forget. I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"She still-"

"Here's your food sir" said a timid voice beside him. Their food had arrived and by the look on the server's face and the ones of the people around them, he had been yelling.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He grabbed his meal and handed Emily hers. He started pulling off the wrapper of his burger when he looked over at Emily to see her devouring what was in front of her.

"Emily slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick." She glanced up at him briefly and continued to eat but at a much slower pace.

They sat in silence as they ate their food; Emily stole small glances at Wade as she ate her food. Wade felt like an asshole. He shouldn't have yelled at her. It wasn't even her fault, but he couldn't help but feel mad at the whole situation.

"So what are you gonna name him." He asked.

"W- what?"

"The rabbit. You have to name him," he said gently. "Everyone deserves a name."

"I don't know. Could I name him Bunny, or Fluffy, maybe Pinky." She said.

"He looks to manly for any of those girly names. What about… Victor! Yeah that's a good name." He said chuckling to himself. He could just picture the look on ole Vicky's face if he found out Wade had given that name to the rabbit.

**Emily's POV**

Emily stared at the bunny with a serious expression on her face. Yes. Victor would be a good name for a bunny. It was just perfect for her fluffy new friend. Now that she had Victor, she wouldn't feel so lonely when she was at home by herself. Maybe Mr. Wilson could come over and they could all play together. She didn't have very many toys, but they could play make believe, she was really good at that.

"Hey princess, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, me and Victor are ready to go home now.

"Okay, let's go." They walked out holding hands once again.

"So where do you live?"

"Umm, on 12 street, in the red apartment building." She said.

They walked in silence towards her home; Emily looked around with a fearful expression on her face. She couldn't help but look behind herself every once in a while.

**Wade's POV**

Wade looked down at Emily as they walked toward the apartment building. The poor thing looked terrified of the alleys and streets around them. Wade felt bad for her. Without thinking he bent down and scooped her up holding her to his chest. She froze in his arms for a moment and Wade realized that maybe it wasn't the right thing for him to do. She stayed tense in his arms for a while. Wade was about to put her down and apologize but she relaxed and put her arms around him.

She buried her face in his neck and he felt an intense amount of sadness. This girl needed a home. Somewhere she could be safe, with people that care about her. It wasn't enough that her mother loved her, she needed someone that could take care of her.

They finally reached her apartment building. Wade looked down at Emily to find out that she was asleep. He gently nudged her awake. She woke up startled to find herself in someone's arms, but relaxed once she realized it was Wade's arms.

"Nice to see you're awake princess, now what floor do you live on?" he asked softly.

"The second floor, number 224." She said with a yawn and laid her head back down on his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs with ease, and they reached her apartment in no time.

"Em, do you have a key for the door?" he asked.

"It's not locked. Mommy never locks it."

Wade's blood boiled at how unsafe this whole situation was. He opened the door preparing for the worst.

It was worse that he thought.

To call the apartment disgusting would be an understatement. It was overflowing with trash and bottles of vodka and beer. He looked into the first room in the hallway, which turned out to be hers. He stepped in and looked around. There was a small bed with a thin mattress and a single sheet on top of it. The paint was peeling off the walls, but to compensate for the blankness of the walls Emily had put up some of her own drawings. They were crude but colorful, adding some cheerfulness to the bleak room.

Wade gently put her down on her bed and took off her shoes. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"What's on your mind princess?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm happy that I met you and we're friends. We are friends? Right?"

Wade looked down at her and smiled. "Of course we're friends."

"That's good." She said with a smile.

"Mr. Wilson,"

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna see you again?" she asked with a serious expression on her face. He wanted to tell her he could stay. That he would be there for her, to protect her, but he knew that couldn't happen. He was a bad man. He did bad things, and never looked back. He wanted to lie, and assure her that he stay. But he couldn't, maybe one day he could find her, and be there for her. Sadly now wasn't that time.

"Come here." He said softly. Emily listened and sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "There is nothing I would love more than to stay here with you, but I'm not going to be able to see you after today."

She looked up sharply with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean you can't stay?"

Wade gently wiped the tears from her eyes gently with his thumbs. He cupped her face gently in his large hands. "Emily, I have to leave. But I want you to know that I'm glad were friends. And maybe someday we'll meet again."

More silent tears poured down her face. "Will you stay tonight. Please, I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, I'll stay for a while."

He cradled her gently in his arms. He scooted back on her small bed and pulled her on to his chest. He spent the next few hours telling her stories, and she told him her dreams, and all the things she wanted to do some day. Just as the dawn rose, she fell asleep. Wade gently pulled her off of him and laid her down on the bed.

He bent down and whispered good bye and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He walked out of the apartment and quietly closed the door.

**Emily's POV**

Emily woke with a start. She was alone in her room. She wondered if last night had been a dream. She looked around the room and noticed her rabbit Victor and her new backpack on the floor next to the door. She started to pull out the clothing from her backpack and put it into the cardboard box she used as a dresser.

She wondered if maybe she should tell her mom what had happened. She thought about it for a while and decided that it would only upset her mother, so it would be best to keep it to herself.

She walked out of her room to find her mother in the kitchen drinking a beer with a smile on her face.

"Hey Em, did you sleep alright? Guess what Mommy got for you." With a triumphant smile she pulled out a box of cocoa puffs from the pantry above the sink. Emily smiled and jumped up and down at the sight of the cereal. It was her favorite, and her mother remembered. "I knew you'd be happy! Her mother turned towards the fridge only to find that there was no milk. "But I forgot the milk…" she said, and her smile started to slip off of her face. She looked down at the ground for a moment and started to cry.

Emily ran towards her and grabbed in a hug. Her mother was thin like her so she could fit her arms around her. "Mommy, it's alright! I don't mind, I like cereal better with water anyway!"

"You do?" Her mother sniffled.

"Yeah, lots better!" she said with a fake smile on her face. He mother looked down at her and wiped her tears from her face.

"Oh, okay then." She walked over to the sofa and turned on the TV. "Baby, can you grab mommy another beer." She asked.

"Okay." She said with a smile on her face. It scared her a little bit when her mommy would go from happy to sad so fast, but she didn't linger on those thoughts. She got her mom her beer and poured herself a bowl of cereal, she didn't really like her cereal with water, but it was better than nothing. After she finished she sat down on the sofa with her mother and watched some TV with her.

It was close to the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Her mother sat up with a frown. "It's not the end of the month is it?" She stood up and walked over to the door. Emily peeked over the sofa to look thru the doorway. There was a man and woman along with a police officer.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" her mother asked timidly.

" Hi, I'm Annette Williams, we're with the child protective services, and we got a report of a child in a dangerous environment. Are you Felicity Anderson?" asked the woman.

"Yes." Her mother replied going slightly pale.

"And is that your daughter Emily Anderson?" she asked pointing at Emily.

"Yes."

"Well we need to do an inspection of you home to see that there are no dangers for your child. Is that alright?"

"Well we were actually leaving; umm maybe you can come back another day." She said while slightly shutting the door.

The policeman held open the door with one hand. "Ma'am asking is a formality. We don't need your permission to go inside, so we can do this one of two ways. One you let us in, or two we let ourselves in. You decide."

Her mother stayed silent and let them into the house. While the police officer and the other man walked around the apartment taking notes, Annette walked over to Emily.

"Hi Emily, I'm Annette."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you could show me your room. Would that be okay?" she asked with a big smile. She seemed friendly enough to Emily, she was very pretty, she had reddish brown hair and freckles on her face.

"Okay." Emily walked with Annette to her room and let her in. Annette pulled out a small note pad and walked around the room writing things down.

"If this is your bed where is the blanket? Do you just sleep with this one sheet?"

"Yes, but it gets hot in here sometimes so I don't mind."

"Is this all of your clothes?" she asked pointing to the cardboard box on the floor.

"Um yes." She answered.

"So then where do you keep all of your toys?" Emily walked over to the side of her bed and pulled out a small box that contained her toys. There was a small rubber bounce ball, a toy car with a missing wheel, a spiral note book, and a box of crayons. "Is this all of your toys?" Annette asked.

Emily suddenly remembered Victor, how could she have forgotten him. She walked over to her backpack and pulled him out and held him close to her chest. "This is Victor." She said softly.

"Wow that's a really nice rabbit, well I have to step out for a little bit, so just stay here while I talk to you mom, okay."

"Okay." Emily clutched Victor to her chest and waited for someone to come in and hopefully explain to her what was going on. Why was there a policeman, and why were they asking all of those questions. Was she in trouble, or was her mom in trouble.

Suddenly she heard screaming and yelling coming from the living room. She rushed to the door to find out what was going on. But before she could step out Ms. Williams came inside her room with a duffel bag.

"W-what's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, just put all of your things in this bag. Hurry now we need to leave." Said Ms. Williams with a strained smile on her face.

"But why is mommy crying? Where are we going?"

"You're going to go stay with some nice people for a while, okay. Its gonna be fine, now put your stuff in the bag, okay."

"Um okay." Emily said timidly. She put the clothes in her bag and placed the small box of toys and some of her drawings on top of them. Ms. Williams grabbed the bag and pulled her out of the room, quickly.

As they made their way to the door she could hear her mom and the policeman in the kitchen talking, her mother's voice was choked and it sounded like she was crying. Emily stopped and looked at the kitchen; she couldn't leave without saying good bye to her mom.

"Can I say good bye?"

"That's not a good idea sweet heart. You'll be able to see her in a few days alright." Ms. William said sternly.

"But I have to tell her I'm leaving!" Emily said with a worried expression on her face. "Mommy!"

"Emily! Emily!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen, Emily could hear her struggling as if someone was holding her back. The other man came out of the kitchen with a angry expression on his face.

"What are you doing here; you were supposed to take the girl out of here already."

"I know but we were held up."

"Come on, let's go." The man picked her up and started for the door. Emily didn't want to leave, she wanted her mom.

"Let Me Go! Mommy!" she screamed, kicking her legs and struggling to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me, I want my baby!" Emily's mom stumbled out of the kitchen with a stricken face. "Were are you taking her? Put her down!" Her mother walked towards her but the officer held her back by her arms.

"Were going to take her to a group for a few months, in those months you need to get a job, and clean yourself up. This house is no environment for a child to be living in." said the man.

"NO! You can't take my baby, I love her, sh-she's all I have! You can't do this!" her mother sobbed, falling to the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut, as if she could no longer go on.

"Ma'am you need to think about what she needs, not what you want. We'll be in touch in a few days and maybe you'll be able to see her." And they started for the door.

"NO!" Her mother launched herself from the floor and was quickly tackled down by the officer.

"Enough of this, let's go." The man said opening the door.

Emily started screaming and flailing, but couldn't get away from him as they walked out the door.

"MOMMY!"

**AN: This chapter was so hard for me to write, I think I almost started crying at some point. Please leave a review, let me know what you liked, didn't like. I can't fix these problems unless you tell me. **

**Reviews are better than McDonalds. Leave one **


	3. Author

AN:

Sorry for those who saw the update and thought "Holy Crap! She's finally updated!"

But rest assured dear readers, that I am working on it. Things are finally going my way and life is good (although a bit different than what I had hoped) but still good. I moved to a new city, enrolled in university, and have a steady (if somewhat boring) part time job.

I'm deleting the previous author's note of angst and I want to thank all of the people who sent me those kind words and wished me well, it meant more to me than you would ever know. Truly.

The new chapter is about halfway done, and I'm hoping to post it sometime in the next two weeks.

-ASB


End file.
